darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk of Trust
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Goa Robustus is in med bay alone doing busy work, which for him entails checking through the selection of parts and comparing to the list of what should be on hand. Yeah nothing more tedious than stock checking, but it has to be done. Never know if there might be a missing part that has to be explained after all. A green crest appears around the corner first, shortly followed by the rest of a roller's nonplussed face. Goa may not be able to drive in his current condition ... but count on him to manage to put off repairs even so, sneaking in a recharge cycle and Primus knows what other things he sneaks off below Polyhex to do before coming up here. He watches the medic's back a while before making his presence known. "Robustus?" Robustus replies without looking over his shoulder, "Good cycle Goa, finally come around to get your coolant unit replaced hm?" he asks, writing down a note down on a data pad and setting it down. He turns toward him, gesturing to a table. "Take a seat. I'll get the replacement." he states, moving toward the storage area and going to the part he'll be needing. Goa hops over the repair platform to sit on it, perching one of his legs folded so he can lace his hands over the knee. "Cycle." He has a gentle smirk on, for politeness' sake, but he's much more focused on watching intensely. Was this the place? Probably not ... but no one had used security footage against him yet. Still, he deliberates in speaking. Robustus sets the part next to you and reaches around to take your pain receptors offline. Next he feels around your chest for latches, depressing them so he can remove your chest armor. "Been keeping your travels short I hope Goa." he states, setting the armor off to the side, then tapping on his forearm so he has access to his tools. Goa continues to display a discomfort about having that part of his chassis tampered with, neither withdrawing nor relaxing. He just rolls his optics toward to watch. "Haven't transformed since you last saw me." A few more astroseconds' pause, and he slumps rather suddenly, discarding the tension; His legs dangle instead of perch, and he tries to get a lock on the medic's silver optics. "What did you mean, not a Decepticon at spark, Robber?" Robustus retrieves a few tools from his forearm and then looks up into Goa's optics. His reply, "Meant I wasn't created as one nor have I intentions to become one in relation to my personality.. or in other words at spark that is not who or what I am." The tools are set aside for now as he reaches into Goa's chassis, using his fingers to remove the wiring from the damaged cooling unit. Goa starts to grimace again as you get to the repair work, but it dissipates. Slag it, he'd have to start trusting at some point ... He just brings his optic shutters down to squint as he considers that quietly. "And what makes a personality Decepticon?" he says, with a bit of a cynical huff about it. Robustus gets all the wires disconnected, which may flash a warning to you. Next is clamping off the lines connected to it, which is done expediently? "Best example of a Decepticon is our Emperor. A mech who has one focus, and that is to take what he wants by any means necessary without regard to consequences or any lives he may touch by his actions or decisions." "You don't say." Goa gets a nagging warning in some corner of his consciousness, but considering the component had been flagged as nonfunctioning already, it's easily dismissed. He lowers his optics to his hands, simply flopped over his legs. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Robustus breaking him in half anytime soon, in that case. After mulling like that for a little bit, he looks up with a half-sparked smirk on again. "Guess I'm just too dense to get why you're here. I hope you got a good reason." Robustus has all the clamps in place and begins disconnecting the end of the lines from the part. "That's a simplified example, but yes I do say." getting everything tended to he takes out the part proper and shows it to you, there's a neat hole straight through it. Then it's set next to you and the new part picked up, "I already told you Goa. Shred was in no condition to do any repairs and Psykeout certainly cannot be trusted. My function is solely to repair the wounded. If I had refused Megatron's offer, I may as well have not taken my medical oaths seriously. Then there is the fact he may have just cannoned me on the spot for telling him no." Goa grins, seeming to find some amount of humor in that. He has his own ideas about how much each factor contributed. He quickly sobers up, though, seeing the clean shot through the dead coolant regulator as you show him. His expression pales almost comically. If that'd been another angle, or if he still had live crystal in there ... He takes you setting it aside as a cue not to think about it too much. Robustus gets the part in its framework, then begins reconnecting the lines to the appropriate hookups in the part. "Lately I haven't even seen Shred around so it is good that I am around to tend to repairs." he states matter of factly, "Besides Goa, I think the more you come here and let me fix you the better doctor patient relationship we will develop." Goa rubs at the mangled part of his neck idly. "I was wonderin' about her." Any abnormality from Shred was probably good enough reason to be anxious. He sort of freezes up as you keep talking, though. Doctor-patient relationship? One of his antennae flop forward. "What?" They'd already covered for each other in what was effectively treason, to the green mech's reckoning. Goa looks confused. Robustus has all the lines in place so starts to release the clamps so fluids can flow. "I wonder about her sometimes myself." he murmurs, then hms softly to that 'what'... "What do I mean by doctor patient relationship?" he inquires. Goa shifts slightly, perhaps too soon, to make sure the new component isn't impairing his movement any. "Yes." He moves the other antenna forward so it can join in confusion. "Shred's alright. She's just Shred. Long as she hasn't drunk out her circuits again, think she takes care of herself." Robustus frowns at the mention of drinking, "I'll be checking on her regularally to make sure she isn't doing so. Please stay still Goa, wiring is next." he states. Goa keeps one brow raised. "Right..." He resumes a comfortable slouch, still wondering just what Rob was on about. Orange fingers strum against the platform. Robustus gets to work working the wires into connections and securing them in place. "I can fix that neck injury as well once this is done." he says. Goa nods in assent, rolls his head about on his neck once, then his antennae click back as something occurs to him... "How do you know there's only one Autobot with teeth?" He smirks now, albeit a bit unsurely, "And you didn't answer my question." Robustus finishes hooking the wires up and straightens up, he chuckles a bit. "Actually it was a guess on my part. I have seen at least one with teeth approximately the size of your wounds in my travels around the planet." he picks up the small welder which he ignites and a welding rod. "As to your question," he steps close and begins to fill in a wound with the melted metal that drips slowly off the tip of the rod, "A doctor patient relationship happens as the patient learns to trust the doctor. The doctor though has to forge that trust carefully as well as listen to what the patient is saying in regards to their health." Did EVERY neutral on the planet know Shark? Goa's fingers try to seek out each other and steeple. "Lot of words for realizin' your doc's not gonna saw your face off." Given the company, he's unsure whether to be proud or worried that he's been wary of that more than once. "But I thought I said, Robber, you're not why I avoid med bay like cosmic rust. It's 'cause every time I'm up here, something horrible happens." Goa stiffens his neck. "Speakin' of travels... I don't suppose you've spoken to a Torque recently." Robustus moves from wound to wound, carefully filling in the small gap left behind by the teeth that had pierced your neck. "Yes, perhaps so. As for what you told me before, it still doesn't excuse you Goa. Psykeout won't be allowed in here unless he's wounded, even then I'll be taking precautions. I'll be keeping my optics on Shred as well. If I see any sign of her having issues I'll contact my associate Mindwipe and he'll help her get through it." then a pause to your question, "No I have not." Goa's first thought is to hope that this isn't the first time Robustus has heard that name, and that Goa's knowledge doesn't implicate him in anything. His second ... the realization how far-fetched that concern is. He fidgets with his hands and snorts softly, thinking better of rattling the thought free from his head. "I know. It's still a bad omen." Robustus finishes up with the filling in of the wounds and extinguishes the welder, setting it and the rod down. "What's a bad omen exactly?" he asks as he picks up your chest armor and sets it back into place with a firm push before resetting the latches into place. Goa looks down -- well, to his credit, Rob'd gotten Goa to forget about that. "Temptin' fate." He snickers, now that he's been made to think about his tendencies. It wasn't the most firmly-based fear. "You know, what can go wrong, will go wrong. Bad luck." He puffs his chest forward a little, pridefully, now that it's in one piece. Robustus hmms softly to that, then slowly inclines his head, "Perhaps you need to employ a little positive thinking then." he says as he picks up the tools he used and takes them over to the sanitation station. He sets them in there and returns to turn your pain receptors back on. "I'd like you to monitor your cooling for about a cycle to make sure it’s working as it should and if you notice anything out of the ordinary to come in for an adjustment." Positive... thinking? "What, hope for the best?" The soldier cocks his head aside. "I ever counted on the best, I wouldn't be here. Maybe I'm wrong, would rather be nervous than offline." Goa lifts himself on his arms and ... settles on the platform, crossing his legs, instead of speeding away posthaste. "Can do that." Though he briefly wonders if his flying counts as 'out of the ordinary'. It usually gave him hell with overheat warnings. A new regulator probably did him more good than either immediately realized. He glances over his shoulder. "Whaddyou know about Primus, Robustus?" An open enough question. Robustus returns to the sanitizer to clean his tools, "Yes, hope for the best and expect things to turn out well for yourself instead of some self-imposed vision of absolution." removing the tools from the sanitizer he dries them and then places them back into his forearm storage. "Primus?" he asks, tapping on his forearm to close the panel before he turns toward you. "That he created Cybertron and the first Cybertronians before he off lined himself to hide from Unicron. Something about the Dark God being able to sense him when he was awake." Goa's optics suddenly go wide. He tries to play it off by furrowing his brow. "Unicron...? Er..." That was the name Magmorta and Depth had used ... They wouldn't just pick a random one ... would they? But this was DEFINITELY not a time or place to so much as hint at just how much he'd really spoken with the aliens before they left. "Uh. I'd just noticed you in prayer, that's all." His antennae angle up a little at the back, like they tend to do when he's surprised. "You take some time in the Church or somethin'?" Robustus nods, "Mm hmm, that's the name of the beast." then he steps close and smiles a hint, "Ah the prayer of the medic is something I do if I feel we need a little divine assistance Goa. Doesn't hurt to ask after all." he notes, then shakes his head a little. "Not been there in a long while, you see I believe Primus is in here." he taps his chest where his spark is, "Within our very sparks, as they come from him.. only altered to make us all individuals." Goa smiles sheepishly, but it's more genuine than the forced ones. "Good enough for me." At least it didn't frame Primus as a sadist with his reasons for locking Goa in a hopeless situation. He thumbs his beard. "Could give a mech a complex, though, you think?" Robustus cocks his head to that, "I doubt that Goa. Perhaps though you developed one over time." is all he can really say to that. Goa looks up and lays his antennae to the sides, smirking. "I uh, wasn't talkin' about me, Robber." His head rises slightly. "I meant that idea, that you're Primus. That anybody is." Robustus shakes his head a bit at your statement, "He is connected to the All spark Well itself, therefore we are a small piece of him. Even a spark that was created from a Spark Bond between Bond Mates is a piece of him, though it is also a piece of the individuals that take part in the creation of the new spark." Goa listens intently, beginning to get the impression that Robustus knows much more than he lets on. Be that true or not. And in his case, that's like hanging bait over an electrogator's snout. "Makes more sense..." He's momentarily reminded of Slipstream's remarks about sparklings. And smiles just a little. Though outwardly it just appears as if he's zoning out. Robustus hmms softly to your reply as he notices that far away look. "I think your questions would be better answered by a mech or femme that is more in touch with their spirituality than I am Goa." he states, then pats your tire lightly, "Now then any other questions or concerns?" Goa's optics flicker as he wanders back to. "No," is his immediate reply, before he fully snaps out of it and notices your hand on his shoulder. He hops to his feet. "Don't let me sidetrack you from ..." His optics wander around the med bay for a moment. "What you were doing up here. Thanks though, Robber." He shrugs as he turns and heads to leave. "See you in a cycle or two. Robustus moves his hand as you hop off the table and he chuckles softly to your comment, "I hope not to see you for repairs in that time, Goa. But I wouldn't mind if you stopped in to chat." he states. Goa stops a moment at the door. "Good luck hopin'." So much for positive thinking; his dim outlook on his repair schedule has been well-learned so far. But it works out either way, no? With that, he disappears into the traffic of Polyhex. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Goa's Logs